


A Magic Trick

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Tag: Mad Love, F/M, Gen, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Serious Injuries, Somebody Give Harley a Hug Goddammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know if you can go back to normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magic Trick

You don’t know if you can go back to normal life.

Your bones are broken, your heart aches in your chest, your world is in ruins around you – and you just don’t know if you can go _back_. You’ve seen things, _done_ things that no normal human – outside of Gotham, at any rate – could ever understand. You’ve been crazy, crazy in love and crazy altogether. To pick up the shattered pieces after that, to try and make a _real_ girl again when you’ve been a puppet on a string for so very long, seems something close to impossible.

You wish, lying in the bed at the asylum and staring at the seemingly plain wall with the crack that actually runs right through it, that it’d never happened. Any of it – meeting the clown, meeting the Bat, running away to a life of crime without a _thought_ for what was being left behind.

(You wish, deeper down as you painfully turn your head to glance at the single rose sitting in a glass vase, that _all_ of it had still happened. But that it’d had a happier ending, that you’d actually managed to run away with your prince Charming with all the world screaming behind you.)

It’s all academic, anyhow. You can’t change anything, and you gotta lie in the bed you made. That’s how life works, after all. Broken boned and aching, that’s how it works.


End file.
